Nagareboshi Kirari
|name = Nagareboshi Kirari |kanji = 流れ星キラリ |romaji = Nagareboshi Kirari |english = Sparkling Shooting Star |type = Ending |artist = Yuzu |composer = Yujin Kitagawa |number of discs = 1 |number of tracks = 15 |release date = May 1st, 2013 |song number = 04 |starting episode = 76 |ending episode = 98 |previous song = Reason |next song = Hyōri Ittai}} Nagareboshi Kirari (流れ星キラリ, "Sparkling Shooting Star") is the fourth ending song of the 2011 anime series of Hunter × Hunter, and is sung by the duo Yuzu. The full version was released around May 1st, 2013. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics Romaji= sora ni negai wo kakeru sore wa kanawanu omoi hito wa sou yatte ikutsu mo yoru wo koete ashita wo sagashite kitandarou kimi he omoi wo haseru tooku hanarete itemo hitori kou shite miageru sora no saki ni itsuka tsunagariaeru kokoro wo shinjite nagareboshi kirari kimi wa yume no naka chigau asu sagasu kyou no michishirube isshun no hikari kono omoi yo todoke kimi no tame ni dekiru koto mitsukeru no sa sora no kanata made toki wo koete deaeru maru de yumemonogatari kakushi kirenai kimochi ga kaze ni mau moshimo ato sukoshi no yuuki ga aru nara meguriau kiseki hikaru ichibanboshi kazoekirenu hoshi no naka mitsuketanda toki wa itsumo mata boku wo oikoshite iku hashiridasu yo kimi ni mada maniau ka na tabi ni dekakeyou kanashimi de nagashita namida kara nukumori tsutawaru hoho oozora mitsumeta kono basho kara itsu made mo na wo yobu yo nagareboshi kirari kimi wa yume no naka chigau asu sagasu kyou no michishirube isshun no hikari kono omoi yo todoke kimi no tame ni dekiru koto mitsukeru no sa sora no kanata made tabi ni dekakeyou |-| Kanji= 空に願いをかける それは叶わぬ思い 人はそうやっていくつも夜を越えて 明日を探して来たんだろう 君へ想いを馳せる 遠く離れていても 一人こうして見上げる空の先に いつか 繋がり合える心を信じて 流れ星キラリ 君は夢の中 違う明日探す 今日の道標 一瞬のヒカリ この想いよ届け 君の為に出来る事見つけるのさ 空の彼方まで 時を越えて出会える まるで夢物語 隠しきれない気持ちが風に舞う もしも あと少しの勇気があるなら めぐり逢うキセキ 光る一番星 数えきれぬ星の中 見つけたんだ 時はいつもまた 僕を追い越して行く 走り出すよ 君にまだ間に合うかな 旅に出かけよう 悲しみで流した涙から 温もり伝わる頬 大空を見つめたこの場所から いつまでも 名を呼ぶよ 流れ星キラリ 君は夢の中 違う明日探す 今日の道標 一瞬のヒカリ この想いよ届け 君の為に出来る事見つけるのさ 空の彼方まで 旅に出かけよう |-| English= Entrusting wishes to the sky, unanswered thoughts People have overcome many nights by doing that while searching for a new tomorrow, haven’t they? I think of you, even when we’re far apart Alone, looking up to the sky beyond like this believing that we can one day connect our hearts Shining, shooting star, you are in my dreams Its guidance of today will lead us to a different tomorrow One instant of light, please convey these feelings, I’ll find things I can do for your sake Carry them far into the distance Our meeting, crossing time, is like a dream Feelings, so many that I can’t hide them, dance in the wind If only I had a little bit more courage The miracle of our meeting, shining like that one first star I found it amongst the myriad of stars Time will always overtake me again I start running towards you, will I still make it? Let’s go on a journey On my cheeks I can feel the warmth of these tears I shed in sorrow From this place, where I'm looking up at the sky I'll be calling out your name forever Shining, shooting star, you are in my dreams Its guidance of today will lead us to a different tomorrow One instant of light, please convey these feelings, I’ll find things I can do for your sake Far into the distance Let’s go on a journey Video TV Version Full Version cs:Nagareboshi_Kirari Category:Songs Category:Ending Theme